Typical light duty liquid or gel dishwashing detergents contain from about 15% to about 30% anionic surfactant. Formulation of concentrated detergent compositions are becoming ever more popular, especially in the laundry and automatic dishwashing detergent compositions. These concetrated compositions address many environmental concerns by reducing the amount of packing and product material needed and/or used. Additionally, light duty liquid or gel dishwashing detergents with good grease removal benefits are much desired by consumers. Calcium and magnesium ions have been added to certain liquid or gel detergent compositions to improve grease cleaning benefits. However, it is often difficult to formulate a stable concentrated liquid or gel dishwashing detergent composition containing calcium ions from typical ion sources such as calcium chloride and/or calcium formate.
It has been surprisingly found that a stable calcium containing concentrated liquid or gel detergent compostion can be formed by the addition of from about 0.1% to about 40% disulfonate surfactants. The disulfonate surfactant not only improves product stability but also enhances grease cleaning, acts as a hydrotrope and is highly stable in both acid and hydrogen peroxide environments.